Generic Rants on Fandoms
by RedSnowMichy
Summary: A compilation of rants I will be writing. These need to be said. P.S., I can only make this two categories so I'm making it Hetalia and Warrior Cats because those are the first two in the series.


If you are a fan, bite your tongue and shut up. These are my opinions.

First of all, the books used to be amazing. The first six, I mean. I fell in love with them thanks to me cousin, who also happens to be Supehstar. But they keep going downhill. I mean, Poppyfrost? What? Everyone who likes the series has a cat of their own. Mine was Snowstorm, a white, so called "she-cat" with one blue eye and one green eye. Believe it or not, my Youtube channel name, "redwindrlz" is named after a FOX named Redwind, which I created before I even knew about Warriors. Creating the characters now seems to be a contest to see who can create the most complex, intricate, overly-designed characters they possibly can. Everyone I've seen tries to give their cat twenty thousand scars, markings, and incredibly sad back stories that no house cat I've seen has ever had. Your character is a cat. It's not a super-powered prophecy-fulfilling monster. If I had a cat like that I would put the poor thing out of its misery. Here's an example of stories I see(I made this one up, don't worry) :

"Dragonleaf was abandoned as a kitten by Twolegs and he was constantly abused by homeless people on the streets. He grew up vengeful and angry, always trying to be the best, but he failed a lot. He got beat up all the time so he had a scar over his shoulder, a scar over his eye, a scar over his left hind leg, was blind, had an inferiority complex, a daddy complex(even though he never knew his father, but his father was Tigerstar), had a nick in his ear, wore a collar with teeth in it, and would stay up all night to look at the stars."

I have NEVER seen a cat with purple fur, have you? Why would someone even do that? I understand you like the colors, but honestly, just don't. Cats are not purple, or any other neon color. I admit, I used to love LARPing as a cat in middle school, but now I am utterly ashamed of the reputation it has given me. I wish I had known about anime earlier, and I could have stopped all this.

As for the books, like I said, the first six were amazing. But I think the Erins are now getting desperate for attention. They see every other good author, like J.K. Rowling, killing off characters that are necessary for the plot. But the Erins introduced Flametail, then killed him off for no apparent reason. Who cares that a cat drowned?

Poppy seeds do not make pain go away. They grow flowers. Most of those herbs do not work in the slightest as the Erins say they do. The only plants I've ever seen my cats eat are grass leaves, and that's actually good for their digestion because it is, of course, fiber.

I do like the fanart of the cats, but most over-glorify them and it tends to make me want to throw up.

There are an incredible amount of inconsistencies in the books, and the Erins constantly change the cats' personalities. Tigerstar used to be this giant, badass cat who could take anyone, but then they change him into, frankly, a giant pussy. Do you really think that a little cat like Scourge could kill him, regardless of his "abilities" or whatever. I grew up in the basically same life as that little kitten, and I'm perfectly fine and I don't need to kill people to "up my popularity" or anything. If Scourge could take all of Tigerstar's lives, why couldn't he do that to Firestar?

When they introduced Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, I was like, "Hey! Maybe a really good story will come out of this!" But the Erins BUTCHERED the whole thing. They could have had a wonderful story if they continued with it, and they actually had the characters pretty well described in depth. But, when they finished that trilogy of the story or whatever it was, they absolutely ruined the characters. They all suddenly changed personalities, and Jayfeather was a withdrawn, angry cat, and now he was friendly and not nearly as bitter. Hollyleaf went from a kind, hardworking, loving cat into a total bitch. She acted like nothing I've never seen. Would she REALLY try to kill Leafpool? I don't think so. Lionblaze used to be confident and strong, and he suddenly lost all of his confidance for no reason and I wanted to kick him.

As for Dovepaw and Ivypaw, I love Ivypaw because she's a very relatable character. Dovepaw, however, who is supposed to be the new heroine, makes me want to throw her off a cliff like Mufasa. She is literally so un-defined that you can't decide how her real personality is. She goes from caring, to bitchy, to arrogant, to ignorant, to a million other traits. It's quite annoying because you can't figure out how she's going to act around something, so you can't get to know her.

I also believe that the Erins are running out of names, which I actually believe is impossible. There are literally infinite names they could choose for the cats, and they choose to name one of Tawnypelt's kits TIGERKIT? Are you kidding me? They were so desperate that they had to use the name "Tiger" again. What irks me even more about this is because Tawnypelt is Tigerstar's child, so they could have at least waited for a cat further down the future family tree to give the forename Tiger to. It's quite irritating.

Well, this is the end of the first rant! Please PM me with any rant ideas you have against Warriors, I would be glad to take them into consideration and add them to my next chapter!


End file.
